1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus suitable for use in display control of user interfaces of portable phones, PHS (PHS: Personal Handyphone System) phone devices, PDA (PDA: Personal Digital Assistant) devices having communication functions, personal computer apparatuses equipped with communication function, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, remote control systems are known which allow a remotely controllable device such as a household appliance provided within a house to be operated by remote controlling through a network.
In such remote control systems, when a programmed recording setup is performed for a video tape recorder apparatus at home using an electronic program guide (EPG: Electronic Program Guide), for example, a user acquires the electronic program guide from a predetermined webpage on the Internet etc., recognizes a broadcast date and time of a desired program, based on the electronic program guide, and newly inputs the broadcast date and time as programmed recording information into a device such as a remote controller and the like.
The inputted programmed recording information is supplied to the video tape recorder apparatus installed at the user's home through, for example, the Internet and a domestic network provided in the user's home. As a result, the user can perform the programmed recording setup in the remote place for the video tape recorder apparatus installed in the house.
Such a remote control system provides an improvement in convenience as well as an improvement in each user's standard of living, therefore constituting a system with high prospective of popularization.